


Warm

by RzemyK



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm So Excited, It's really short, Probably the first fic with this ship on ao3, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeah it's just fluffy, nuzzling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16429319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RzemyK/pseuds/RzemyK
Summary: I can't write summaries-- Gotta just say it's fluffy with much cuddles.





	Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning English, so please let me know if there are mistakes!!

,,Why are we even here...'' Sandbar began with anxiety in his voice, looking around.  
Six friends sat huddled in a mysterious cave, from which they couldn't find a way out... not yet. With each passing moment it got colder and darker there.  
,,Yona, you feel warm, right?'' Ocellus asked, looking at the yak lying comfortably on the ground. Yona nodded, still having her eyes closed. The young changeling approached a big friend and then she cuddled up to her thick fur.  
,,As I thought. Yona's fur is so thick that you can warm up quickly in it. Come here!'' Ocellus called.  
Only Gallus and Smolder didn't come with their friends. Silverstream looked at them questioningly, and the griffin shrugged.  
,,I'm fine.'' He said, which Smolder nodded at.  
,,Same here'' she declared. Some smoke escaped her nose. ,,I'll try to light a bonfire here...''

\------------------------

Unfortunately, the young dragon didn't succeed. She broke away from the rest with an annoyed look and was trembling from the cold. The friends didn't even talk anymore - it was so cold and unpleasant, and they were so sleepy that they just tried to fall asleep, nuzzling into Yona's fur. Except to Gallus, his feathers protected him from the penetrating cold. Smolder was different - she still didn't admit she was cold, though they could hear her grinding her teeth.  
,,S-Smolder, c'mere'' Silverstream murmured, hugging her friend more.  
The dragon shook her head, trying to light the stupid bonfire. Gallus sighed, looking at his friend. He knew she wouldn't admit that she felt cold.  
Therefore, without even one word, he rose into the air and jumped on his friend who, surprised by this movement, cried out.  
,,Hush, Smolder.'' The griffin mumbled, entwining himself over the dragon.  
When, after a few minutes of protest, they both layed comfortably, Gallus mumbled:  
,,Sleep.''  
That's what the girl did. She fell asleep, nuzzling into her friend.

\------------------------

The dragon woke up and yawned out loud, looking around confused. She looked up and saw her friend, Gallus. She tried to stifle the happiness in her chest, when she realized it was him. She had a crush on her griffin friend from some time, which was kind of embarrasing for her.   
,,Gallus, come on, wake up'' Smolder said.  
The griffin reluctantly shook his head. He brushed off her hand with his claws, when he felt tapping on his beak. Gallus cringed even more when he heard a muffled murmur.  
,,Come on! I can't breathe!'' Smolder exclaimed, trying to pretend she's uncomfortable.  
The griffin finally opened his eyes, eyeing the small dragon nuzzled into his feathers.  
,,Hi to you, too'' he murmured, closing his eyes again. Gallus sighed, trying to go back to sleep, but Smolder had other plans.  
,,We have to find a way to escape!'' she mumbled under her breath, trying not to wake her friends up.   
,,Can't hear you, I'm still asleep'' he said, cuddling his friend.   
Smolder sighed, finally giving up. She looked over the griffin. Their friends were still asleep. Good... She wouldn't let them know she was cuddling with Gallus. So, she just snuggled into him and fell asleep again, just like him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank y'all for reading!!


End file.
